


Big Green Tractor

by hypathetical



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hulk Sex (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Size Queen Thor, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypathetical/pseuds/hypathetical
Summary: ❝The first time it happened, they were on Sakaar.❞(Uploaded for Thorbruce Week Day One: first time.)





	Big Green Tractor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing flytling.

The first time it happened, they were on Sakaar. Going by the number of times he had slept, Thor guessed that it had been about three days since he and the Hulk fought in the arena and then became roommates. Then again, time didn’t exactly make sense on this planet.

It was late, judging by the darkness outside the room’s large windows and the loud snoring coming from the Hulk. Thor was weary, too, having spent the day exhausting escape ideas and trying to convince the Valkyrie to even speak to him. He didn’t want to give up hope, but getting off of Sakaar wasn’t exactly an easy task, especially when no one seemed willing to stand with him. 

Speaking of people he thought would be more helpful, the Hulk was now making strange noises in his sleep. Thor knew that sometimes the Hulk was a restless sleeper, but this seemed different than the usual “bad dream.” A soft, grunting sound had Thor wondering for a split second if the Hulk was injured, before he came to a rather abrupt realization: the Hulk was masturbating.

Thor now found himself with several things to consider, the first being that it was rather rude of the Hulk to be doing that when Thor was literally just a foot away. The second, though, was that he was having a much harder time being upset about this than he had previously thought.

Come on, now, it wasn’t as if Thor was blind. He had seen the Hulk that first day, fresh out of the hot tub, dripping wet and letting it all hang out, so to speak. Midgardians were very uptight when it came to perceived sexual deviance, but Thor didn’t grow up carrying those same reservations. So, yes, he could admit that he found the Hulk’s anatomy to be pleasing. However, he had also reconciled himself to the fact that his attraction wouldn’t go anywhere while they were trapped on Sakaar. Until now, that is. 

“Banner—er, Hulk—” Thor stage-whispered. He wanted to at least make his presence known, although he couldn’t imagine that the Hulk was a very bashful creature. “I can hear you, you know.”

Another groaning sound came from the Hulk, along with the rustling of sheets as the Hulk turned over to face Thor. “ _T_ _hor need to mind his own business_ ,” the Hulk grumbled, not even slowing the motions of his hand that Thor could clearly see.

Thor cleared his throat, trying not to let himself get too distracted. “Well, that’s the thing. I was rather hoping that you wouldn’t, er, mind some help.”

That must have come as quite a surprise to the Hulk, because his movements ceased entirely and his attention turned fully away from himself. “ _Thor want to touch Hulk?_ ”

Thor nodded, now focused on where the Hulk had begun stroking himself again—and if he thought the eyeful he’d gotten from the hot tub incident was a lot, this was on a whole new level entirely. “If you would allow me, yes.”

Letting out a short, but not unkind, laugh, the Hulk shifted himself over to create a space on the bed for Thor. “ _Hulk like to see Thor try. Hulk different from puny god_.”

Thor rolled his eyes, knowing that any comment about his own not-insignificant size would be meaningless in the face of the Hulk’s endowment. Besides, he had more important things to be focusing on now. Like, for example, moving into the vacated space and getting an even closer look at what he was working with here.

When the Hulk saw Thor’s gaze repeatedly returning to one area, he grinned, shifting his stance to show off a bit. Well, the Hulk was technically a performer for the Grandmaster, so it made sense that he would carry that over into the bedroom.

Thor reached out his hand but didn’t touch, almost in the same way that he did when trying to calm the Hulk down. “May I?” he asked, briefly making eye contact.

“ _Yes_ ,” the Hulk replied, then pulled on Thor’s hand to indicate his readiness. Thor didn’t need telling twice, wrapping a hand around the Hulk’s girth. His fingers didn’t touch, and Thor could feel a wet patch forming at the front of his boxers.

Thor gave a few tentative strokes, continuing the motions when the Hulk gave a low moan in response. “Alright?” Thor asked, pressing his thumb against the head of the Hulk’s cock. It was flushed an even darker green at the tip, and Thor couldn’t help but lean over and lick at the fluid gathered there.

“ _More, good_ ,” the Hulk replied, his voice strained. The hand that the Hulk had previously been touching himself with hung uselessly in the air, until Thor reached up to guide it into his hair. Thor took a brief moment to mourn his previously-flowing-locks, before the Hulk tightened his grip and promptly made Thor lose his train of thought.

Pushing gently, the Hulk moved Thor back towards his cock. “ _T_ _hor keep using mouth_ ,” the Hulk rumbled, followed by a groan as Thor took the head in his mouth and sucked, hard.

This wasn’t the first time Thor had pleasured another man like this, but his past conquests weren’t exactly on the same scale as the Hulk. The pressure and tension from the Hulk holding his hair was firm but not unpleasant; that, combined with how full Thor felt just from taking the tip, made him strain even harder against the confines of his underwear.

Thor kept going, barely able to fit half of the Hulk’s cock into his mouth before he pulled back to avoid choking. He redirected his focus to sucking at the head and then stroking with his hands what his mouth couldn’t take. Compared to the others Thor had been with, the Hulk didn’t really taste different, but his cock was warmer and heavier in a way that only heightened the sensation.

As Thor began to increase his pace, the Hulk’s breathing came out in harsher pants, interspersed with a groaned “ _Thor_ ” or “ _good_ ” that only served to spur Thor on. His own cock was practically throbbing now, but he ignored it in favor of having both of his hands available to use on the Hulk.

Just as Thor’s jaw began aching to a level even his Asgardian strength was recognizing, the Hulk let out his loudest groan yet and came. Thor managed to swallow it all down, pulling off with an obscene popping noise as the Hulk stroked the side of his face with one large hand.

“ _Thor did good_ ,” the Hulk said, voice low and still raw in a way that nearly made Thor moan just to hear it.

They paused for a moment, the room silent but for the sounds of their harsh breathing, before the Hulk released his grip on Thor’s hair, patting the top of his head in a way that was somehow both patronizing and comforting.

Finally, the Hulk broke the silence, moving his now-free hand to Thor’s inner thigh. “ _T_ _hor want to feel good, too?_ ”

Thor was pretty sure that his brain had just short-circuited at the idea of having the Hulk touch him. “Yeah, yes, uh—I’d like that.”

When the Hulk finally wrapped his hand around Thor’s cock (and _fuck_ , his fingers definitely touched), Thor allowed himself one embarrassingly-loud moan before he refocused on the sensations. His cock was already damp with precome, and the Hulk wasted no time in starting to stroke Thor off, his hand squeezing just shy of too tight.

Thor made a noise that was definitely _not_ a whimper, thank you very much, rocking his hips up to fuck his cock into the inviting warmth of the Hulk’s fist. That is, until the Hulk used a hand to firmly press Thor’s hips down against the mattress. “ _Thor stay still. Hulk take care of it_.”

Thor barely held back from coming on the spot, letting out a gasping moan as he threw his head back against the sheets. “Hulk…”

That earned him a low grunt in response as the Hulk focused on wringing as many noises out of Thor as possible. Just as Thor started to stutter out a warning that he was close, the Hulk moved his free hand to feel even lower. With barely a press of the Hulk’s thumb against his hole, Thor’s imagination immediately ran wild, and thoughts of taking that kind of size inside of him had Thor coming, his vision whiting out.

By the time he came to his senses again, Thor found himself lying on the bed with his head resting against the steady, warm weight of the Hulk’s chest. “ _Thor like that?_ ”

Thor nodded, patting the Hulk’s arm affectionately. “Yes.”


End file.
